My Life During The End
by LONELOBA
Summary: A teen girl must survive on her own during the zombie apocalypse on her own after her family's death. I'm not good at summaries but I hope you enjoy this story.


Death. Death, death, death. All I see is death. My family is dead, my friends are dead, even my dog is dead. Everyone I know is either dead or the undead. I don't know why I'm not dead. The planet has even begun to die. Thanks to the zombies eating everything with flesh and blood. I remember my first experience with this plague. I was at school when my best friend started throwing up and had a terrible fever. I was in the restroom with her. She came out of the stall and looked straight at me. She was observing me, tilting her head like a fox does when listening for rodents under a deep blanket of snow. I made one small step forward. She didn't like that and let out a blood-curdling shriek. Her eyes were bloodshot and she sprinted toward me. I ran out of there. She came out as well and attacked the nurse. By attacked I mean she ate the nurse. From what I had heard my friend escaped through a window. I didn't come to school the next day.

Now here I am living in some cabin in the woods alone.

"I'm so lonely, zombies have eaten everybody! I'm on my own!" I sing to myself. My parents didn't make it. My brother and sister died, well turned three weeks ago. I think. My current home, the cabin, has three exits and entrances. The front door, the back door and a side door found on the left side of the cabin. It also has a bunker beneath it's basement. I go there whenever theres a herd of zombies outside. I also found plenty of food and water here to last for several years. I can't stay here, though. I have to find other survivors. If there is any. When the first extreme outbreak started in New York City, Congress discussed how to control it since all other tactics failed. They voted to nuke the entire state of New York and they did. They thought it would control whatever it is from spreading. It made things worse. The zombies in that area are faster, meaner, smarter, and meaner than the ones in the rest of the U.S. I had family that lived in New York City, but not anymore. I don't really care. Being a loner is safer.

"Get away from me! Help!" A voice from outside says. This could be bad for the both of us. I exit the cabin through the backdoor. There I see a boy about my age. He is dangling on a tree branch. Below him four zombies are hungrily trying to get to him. I grab my bat and quickly take them out. The boy drops down with a loud "Thud!". He gets up and I get a clear view of his face.

"Oh crap it's you! Danny!" I say as if I've been shot. Danny was in my class in seventh grade. I had a huge crush on him for three years, until my sophomore year of high school. Now I hate him.

"Yeah it's me. And it's you, Julie." He says in an amused voice. I take a good look at him. He has dirt in his curly, brown hair and on his face. Drops of sweat run down his forehead and theres blood on his yellowish white T-Shirt. He was more attractive three years ago.

"So, who's blood is that?" I ask him. He looks at me, then gives me a smirk. I hate it when he does that.

"A zombie's. We haven't seen each other in over a year. That's all you're gonna ask me?" He asks. I take out my pistol from my waistband and point it between his eyes. He instantly raises his hands like I was a cop arresting him.

"Whoa! You have a gun? Why didn't you use it on them?" He asks while using his honey-colored eyes to point at the four rotting corpses surrounding us.

"Makes too much noise. So, _how_ did you get that zombie blood on ya?" I ask him. I'm getting tired of his bravado.

"I killed it and it's blood got on me. You need me to draw you a step by step picture or something? I haven't been bitten so I'm not infected." He tells me with obvious frustration in his voice. He then takes off his shirt, spins in a slow circle to show me that he has no bites. He put his shirt back on. He doesn't have any bites but he does have plenty of bruises.

What am I going to do with him? If I tell him to hit the road and leave, he'll die. Should I let him live with me in the cabin? I don't really want a roommate during the end of the world. Out of the corner of my eye I catch him staring at me but he quickly turns away and starts kicking a zombie's hand around. He looks like a lost puppy.

"Where's your family, Danny?" I ask.

"Didn't make it." He says while looking down at the ground.

I sigh then say: "You could stay with me if you want. You'll have to sleep on the floor though. So are you gonna stay or not?" His face lightens up and he shows a small smile.

"Yes!" He happily answers. He hugs me and thanks me. We go inside the cabin where I give him a tour and a granola bar with some water. He devours it.

"This is the bunker where I sleep most of the time. That's the side door and that's the front door." I tell him.

"I know. Julie, what's this?" He asks. I turn around to see him showing me an old, long-distance walkie talkie. How can he not know what that is?

"It's a walkie talkie, genius. It doesn't work." I tell him in an irritated voice.

"Maybe it will if you turned it on first." He says. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Turn it on then." I tell him. He does turn it on an we hear a girl speaking:

"Hello? Is anyone out there? My name is Isabella. I'm at a bar in Chicago. I'm here with my dad and my brothers. The bar's name is Cork-" What's left is static. Chicago? That's only 8 miles north of here.

"Well, at least we know that we're not the only survivors." Danny says. He seems unhappy.

"I think we should pack up as much food as possible and head over there." I say.

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know what it's like out there. We should stay." He says firmly. I get up and start packing.

"If you wanna stay, then stay but I'm going." I tell him.

"Ugh. Fine' I'll come." He says reluctantly. I knew he was gonna cave in. After All he owes me. We continue packing anything that will keep us alive and help us get there. We leave the cabin through the side door and head north. Up in the sky I see the north star. At least some beauty can be found during this ugly time.

.


End file.
